Integrated circuits such as microprocessors reside in many computers and electronic devices. Some integrated circuits have adder circuits to add numbers. The numbers may have many bits, for example, thirty two bits and sixty four bits.
Integrated circuits often use the results from the adder circuit to control other functions. Thus, the speed of the adder circuit may affect the overall speed of the integrated circuit. Further, the power consumption of the adder circuit also contributes to the overall power of consumption of the integrated circuit. Therefore, improving the speed and power consumption of the adder may also improve the overall speed and power consumption of the integrated circuit.
However, as integrated circuits become more complex, designing adder circuits with improved speed and power consumption become a challenge.